


Failed at Death

by CharMarStein



Series: If Death Was Easy [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minho finds Newt all Newt can think is how he can't even die right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed at Death

That is how Minho found him, curled up in a ball at the bottom of the tub gasping for air and surrounded by blood. Newt was panicking, it wasn't supposed to happen that way, he was supposed to be dead before Minho even got home. He couldn't breathe and he was cold so maybe he was dead. He was dead and the world was playing a cruel joke on him, leaving him here to watch Minho live a life without him. That's when all the sounds hit him. Minho was screaming, he could hear his own shaky sobs, and there was a weird noise he couldn't quite place but it sounded almost like sirens. 

He was being lifted and he still wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. He could have been floating but then he felt the rough hands grip him harder and Minho sounded like he was screaming right in his ear. "Min, shh" Newt tried to mumble but his throat caught the words and he made a chocking sound instead. Minho got louder. 

Newt tried to open his eyes but they seemed glued shut. 

He didn't know what time it was but his throat felt raw, he really needed a drink.

Everything was white and silent. Newt couldn't remember anything. He tried to keep his eyes open, to figure out where he was but he was just so tired.

He blinked into the blinding white light and tried to turn his head to figure out where he was. He heard whispers from behind a closed door but couldn't make out what they were saying, so he took a moment to try and remember. Remember what he didn't know but at this point any memory would be reassuring. He heard the door open and whipped his head in that direction but had to close his eye to fight off the nausea that came with a headache he just noticed he had. When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw the most beautiful Asian boy he'd ever seen. 

And then it all came back. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dead. Minho was never meant to find him. As Newt looked into Minho's eyes he saw pain and disappointment but he still couldn't fight the anger that was bubbling up. He was so mad at himself, he couldn't even manage to kill himself right, he was a failure. 

He felt a hand grab his a jerked back not realizing Minho had gotten closer. The wounded look that flashed through Minho's features made Newt feel a little bad but he still refused to grab Minho's out streached hand. He was supposed to be dead. He had failed at life and now he had failed at death as well. He couldn't help the anger that spread to Minho, he had come home and ruined everything. Even as Newt glared at the Asian boy he knew that he wouldn't have died for hours if Minho hadn't found him. He hadn't made any of the cuts deep enough, but if Minho hadn't come home maybe Newt could have pulled himself together enough to try again. 

"Newt..." Minho still had his hand stretched out toward him. "I love you and I want you to come home with me, but I want you to be safe and that means you have to stay here a while. I know you don't like hospitals but it's what's best for you." Then the Asian boy broke down, sobbing into his hands and falling into the chair next to Newt's bed. Newt just closed his eyes and rolled over. He had to get out of here so he could try again. He wouldn't fail this time either. 


End file.
